


Sweater Weather

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Always Has Been, Confessions, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, because its what they deserve, because theyre dorks, boyfriend clothes, just a lot of fluff, shizu is so smitten, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: By the time they finally reached high school he’d lost count of just how many times he’d held the now blond in his arms while he cried. That sensitive side was something only Shizusumi was allowed to see. He rather liked knowing that. It was part of the reason that he was still so focused on Hiiragi. Well, that and the fact that his feelings had only deepened for the other boy over the years.Classmates liked to tease Shizusumi about being secretly popular with the ladies because of his stoic demeanor. But he didn’t want that. He couldn’t care less.  There was only one person’s attention he desired. Though that seemed like wishful thinking at best. Hiiragi was a shining star and made friends easily. People were drawn to him as if by a gravitational pull. Shizusumi simply sat back and watched. He’d wait in silence until the next time he needed to comfort the blond.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Sweater Weather

Shizusumi was always observing his surroundings. Ever since he was a little kid, he preferred to watch events unfold rather than get into crazy things. Though sometimes he had no choice but to get involved when it was Hiiragi that insisted he join. He found it near impossible to deny that boy anything. It took him a few years to understand why exactly that was. A crush. He really liked Hiiragi, always had. But Shizusumi wouldn’t dare say so. He would stick to his usual observing while Hiiragi shined so brightly it was blinding.

Middle school was a rough time. Not because of any external factors, no, but because of the storm within. He watched his best friend blossom into a more incredible person with each passing day. He was sure that Hiiragi was out of his league. He waited for himself to finally accept that fact so his feelings could begin to fade. Yet the more time passed, the more comfortable they became around each other. That meant Hiiragi would show sides of himself to Shizusumi that he'd never dare show others. Of course, seeing those aspects of the other boy only made him crush harder. It was a no-win situation.

By the time they finally reached high school he’d lost count of just how many times he’d held the now blond in his arms while he cried. That sensitive side was something only Shizusumi was allowed to see. He rather liked knowing that. It was part of the reason that he was still so focused on Hiiragi. Well, that and the fact that his feelings had only deepened for the other boy over the years.

Classmates liked to tease Shizusumi about being secretly popular with the ladies because of his stoic demeanor. But he didn’t want that. He couldn’t care less. There was only one person’s attention he desired. Though that seemed like wishful thinking at best. Hiiragi was a shining star and made friends easily. People were drawn to him as if by a gravitational pull. Shizusumi simply sat back and watched. He’d wait in silence until the next time he needed to comfort the blond.

It came as quite a surprise when one of Shizusumi’s classmates confessed to him on a brisk afternoon. He'd been waiting for Hiiragi at the usual place after school and the girl showed up instead. Shizusumi wasn’t talkative at all but he found himself even more at a loss for words than usual. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Thank her? Was that the proper thing to do? Take her somewhere and politely explain that he wasn’t interested? That sounded like mixed signals. Rejecting someone outright was difficult.

It was one of the few times he’d ever stumbled over his words, but he'd managed to be as kind as possible about it. He even pat her on the head and offered a little smile. She was grateful for his kindness and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks.

It was in that exact moment when Hiiragi showed up. Shizusumi only realized they weren't alone because he'd heard a strange sound. He turned to see the blond was wide-eyed as he tried to piece together the scene before him. The girl said a quick goodbye then scurried off, blissfully unaware of the golden eyes that glared daggers in her direction until she was finally gone.

Shizusumi inhaled sharply when those eyes shifted to glare at him. He'd never seen such fire in them before. It was mixed with something harder to read. He'd almost say it was vulnerable. Just as quickly as the mysterious look appeared, it was gone. Hidden behind a hardness that Hiiragi specialized in wearing on his sleeve.

“She–” Shizusumi started but he stopped when Hiiragi shoved his way past him.

“I don’t care.” His voice dripped with a venom that said the opposite was true. He’d never been good at hiding his true emotions. Hiiragi was a good ten feet away before he finally yelled, “You coming, or what?”

Shizusumi hurried to catch up. He was thoroughly confused. The usually talkative Hiiragi didn’t say a word to him during their walk. Shizusumi would’ve started a conversation but that really wasn’t his thing. He had no idea how. The air between them felt thick enough that one could probably cut it with a knife. He really didn’t get it. They made it all the way to the blond’s home in silence.

Hiiragi continued to ignore him even as they studied, which was mildly impressive. To act like there wasn’t someone sitting right next to you in your bedroom wasn't an easy feat. Shizusumi didn’t care for the silent treatment though. No problem ever got solved by _not_ talking about it. After being unable to concentrate for nearly ninety minutes he finally gave up. If Hiiragi wouldn’t start the conversation, _he’d_ simply have to.

“Are you upset with me?” Shizusumi asked, eying the blond curiously.

“No.” The response was sharp. Hiiragi didn’t even look up from his textbook.

“You're lying.”

“Says the guy who's supposed to tell his best friend everything but simply forgot to mention that he had himself a girlfriend.” Hiiragi spat the last word like it tasted bad on his tongue. He looked disgusted by the mere thought. He frowned and shook his head.

“Earlier, that wasn’t…” Shizusumi shook his head. “She’s not my girlfriend, I turned her down.”

“Why? Not pretty enough for a popular guy like you?” Hiiragi snorted. He lifted his textbook off his lap so he could attempt to focus on it, as if there hadn’t been an obvious quiver in his voice.

“Because I like someone else,” Shizusumi replied softly. There really wasn’t anything to be gained from lying right now. Not that he wanted to.

Hiiragi squeezed the book he held so hard that his knuckles turned white. He kept his gaze fixed upon the text, clearly determined not to look anywhere else. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to mutter, “Is that so?”

“Yeah but they’re a bit of a cry baby,” Shizusumi hummed.

“She sounds great,” Hiiragi replied flatly.

“He is,” Shizusumi paused, “which is why I've loved him since we were kids. Even though he was unnecessarily loud and had the tendency to steal my toys for a week at a time.”

Hiiragi’s gaze slowly slid upwards to look over the edge of his textbook. It wasn’t often that Shizusumi was the blushing one in their conversations, but man, his cheeks darkened in an instant. As soon as their eyes met. He had no idea it took such bravery to confess. His pulse raced in his chest and his palms were sweaty. Part of him wanted to leave without waiting for a reply.

Shizusumi rubbed the back of his neck slowly. He shrugged then mumbled, “It doesn’t really matter since he’s so far out of my league, anyway. Someone who shines as brightly as him deserves nothing but the best.”

There was silence after that. Shizusumi didn’t dare look at the other boy. What a strange day. He’d never guessed when he woke up that morning that he’d be on the receiving end of a confession then end up doing the same. Weird.

“The best, huh?” Hiiragi's voice cut through the silence. “Then it sounds to me like he deserves _you_.”

Shizusumi’s gaze shifted to meet golden eyes and he was left breathless. He'd never forget the unfiltered affection he saw looking back at him. Or how he got to watch Hiiragi's cheeks turn the cutest shade of red.

Though he couldn’t quite recall which of them broke first and surged forward into what would be their first awkward kiss, he didn’t care. All that mattered was the fact that it opened the floodgates and suddenly neither of them could hold back their feelings for each other.

He had no idea kissing someone could be so… awkward. But also good. Really good. They chuckled through their nerves and eventually found themselves a groove. After that things felt perfectly natural. He knew then and there that their lips were meant to meet just like this, and nothing would tear them apart. They’d been together ever since.

It was hard to believe that just shy of a year later things had changed so much. He was pretty sure it was colder now than it had been back then. Even just sitting on the couch in the living room he found himself with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The blanket was a favorite of his since it was tossed across Hiiragi’s bed the first time they kissed. He wondered if the blond knew that detail. It’d sure be funny to watch his reaction if not. That’d have to wait for another time.

Right now Shizusumi’s gaze was fixed upon Hiiragi as he wandered into the room. He’d slept in as was the norm when they didn’t have class. Shizusumi didn’t mind letting him rest. He took in the sight of the blond as he stood in the doorway wearing only his favorite hoodie. It was the black, oversized one that was actually Shizusumi's.

Of course he didn’t mind it one bit. Hiiragi looked so good in his clothes. Especially with that tantalizing way it was just long enough to reach his mid-thigh and hide whether or not he had anything on underneath. Even though he was sure that the blond had underwear on, the slight chance that he was incorrect caused Shizusumi’s pulse to quicken. That’d certainly be a pleasant surprise.

Shizusumi made sure to take in as much of the sight as possible when Hiiragi stretched lazily. The action caused said hoodie to ride up just enough to reveal the edge of a purple bruise on his otherwise flawless thigh. If the fabric inched just a little higher, he'd be able to admire his own handiwork. It was almost a shame when Hiiragi put his arms down and the hoodie fell back into place. What a tease.

Even then Shizusumi found himself distracted by something else entirely. His gaze lingered upon that incredibly attractive bedhead and his fingers itched with the desire to tousle those locks. His gaze wandered downward slowly until they landed upon those exceedingly nice legs that were exposed. There wasn’t a single part of Hiiragi that wasn’t attractive and sometimes it seemed unfair. Anywhere Shizusumi looked he found himself entranced.

His gaze shifted back up to Hiiragi's face and he had to hold back a gasp. Golden eyes bore into his soul with such intensity that he couldn’t breathe for a second. They were accompanied by a smile that could only be described as angelic. Shizusumi's heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t sure how he was expected to function properly under these hazardous conditions.

From head to toe, Hiiragi was stunning. It only got more obvious as the years passed. He would do very well if he ever decided to pursue a modeling career. However, that was something Shizusumi didn’t wish for. Not because he didn’t support the idea, no, but because he didn’t want others to look at Hiiragi the way he did. Greedy as it was, he wanted to keep as much of his perfect boyfriend to himself as possible. He wanted to be the only one dazzled by the way the blond didn’t have to make an effort to look gorgeous. The only one he ever aimed that shining smile at.

A thought occurred to Shizusumi. He looked downward once more then asked, “Aren’t your legs cold?”

“So what if they are?” Hiiragi asked right back. There was a challenging look in his eyes that said he was ready to fight if he was about to be told to go put some pants on. He’d chosen to stay comfortable before he left the bedroom a minute ago.

Shizusumi hummed then opened the blanket he was wrapped in and held his arms out invitingly. He nodded then said, “I’ll warm them up for you.”

“W-what are you saying Shizu…” Hiiragi's cheeks darkened to the most attractive shade of pink. He frowned and muttered, “Sheesh…”

Shizusumi pat his own lap. It was still empty and that was terrible. The offer hadn’t even remotely been in jest. He kept his gaze upon his boyfriend as he said, “Sit.”

Hiiragi pouted while he considered it. In the end he knew there was no point in denying that he wanted to, so he didn’t. He walked over to Shizusumi then sat where he was told, with both legs turned to the same side so they laid across the couch.

Shizusumi hummed in approval then wrapped the blanket around the both of them. He held it closed with his left hand while his right fell to Hiiragi's lap then caressed the cool thighs. He rubbed them slowly to build up some heat. He couldn’t help but smile when Hiiragi turned and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The blond was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Shizusumi jolted in surprise when he felt a nip at his collar bone. He had an amused half-smile on his face as he asked, “What was that for?”

Hiiragi nuzzled his neck then muttered against it, “Just a reminder that you’re mine.”

“I bet you say that to all the guys whose laps you sit on while you’re pantless,” Shizusumi teased. He gave Hiiragi’s thigh a quick squeeze to emphasize his point. Then he went right back to caressing it gently.

“Only the ones that should be kissing me instead of talking,” Hiiragi grumbled without missing a beat.

“Oh?” Shizusumi hummed. “You think you deserve kisses?”

Hiiragi nodded against his neck. “In this sweater weather I need them so I don’t freeze.”

“Isn’t that what my hoodie is for?” Shizusumi asked.

Hiiragi lifted his head and looked Shizusumi right in the eyes as he replied, “I need every part of you to keep me warm.”

Shizusumi let go of the blanket and it fell away from them. He used the thumb on his newly freed hand to caress Hiiragi's bottom lip as he hummed, “I guess if your life depends on it, I can’t really deny you…”

“You wouldn’t be able to deny me for long either way,” Hiiragi snorted.

“Brat.”

Hiiragi’s infamous shit-eating grin spread across his face and he leaned in close enough so that his lips just barely brushed against Shizusumi’s as he purred, “You love me.”

He did. He really, really did. For most of his life, in fact. Shizusumi didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. They were overrated at times like these. He simply surged forward and kissed the blond. He poured his feelings into Hiiragi through their lips. Yeah, he loved him. He had a lifetime of admiration turned affection to attempt to share non-verbally. It didn’t matter to him how long it’d take to get his point across, he wouldn’t stop until he did.

**Author's Note:**

> what time is it?? oh, right, shizuragi loving hours. woooo. thats always the time in my house!!!
> 
> god these two give me all the emotions i cant take it
> 
> i think about how pretty hiiragi is a lot… and i realized that shizu probably does too like… damn… how his childhood fremlin (friend/gremlin) ended up such a babe must be so shocking for him
> 
> basically i couldnt stop thinking about boyfriend clothes. aka hiiragi wearing shizus. so i had to write this little thing or elsE
> 
> idk man im a mess when it comes to this pairing i freaking lovve them. talk to me about these good boys <3<3


End file.
